New Blood
by Rogue Legend
Summary: For since the beginning of Mobius there has been the rare few to crawl out of the Cradle of Life. Ever since the First Legend left the Cradle of Life and lived they have been charged as the planets guardians for millennia. Now Life in the modern world has turned sour for the young Rogue Legend and his siblings. But as the times change so did he.
1. New Blood : Epiloge

**A/N: I don't own the Sonic franchise just my** **OC  
**

Date: 2000/04/13

My name is James Legend this will be my last recorded data log of me before my emanate demise at the hands of Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. As such this message is for my middle child Rogue Legend, whom is currently the age of 4 and still happily bobbling around on his play mat with his older brother and younger sister. My wife isn't safe either, though our children are due to their immortality. Me and my wife are now mortals, death is going to come swift for us. I must go now I must make haste and prepare the estate and barricade it before the Egglegion bust down the doors and windows.

This is James Legend wishing you my child, my dear Legend goodbye and happy trails, may you future shine bright for you and godspeed.


	2. Red Dawn

**A/N : This takes place after the incident on which Eggman attacks Rogue's home, and as always I do not own the Sonic franchise. As well as this story from here on out is told from the perspective of Rogue**

I sat on the back of the ambulance crying as I watch what remains of my home burn down to the ground and soldiers sifting through the rubble trying to find my parents bodies. My sister beside me and my older brother pacing about thinking and worrying like a mad man. This really was something that shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have but it did and now. All we have left of mom and dad is Bobber their synthetic human butler now handed down to us, in charge of taking care of us. Our happy paradise was stripped from us. By my damn Uncle, by that disgusting man, by Eggman. I will get my revenge, I will. Then Commander Tower, leader of G.U.N walks over to us. His face bore that of sorrow as well he knew my mother well as she used to be an agent working for him, my father was a scientist making all kinds of advancements in fields of technology and medicine. He then turns to Bobber who was standing next to all of us.

"Well kids, I'm afraid that your parents are no where to be found and that there seems to be no where else for you three to turn to for shelter and Bobber is now your legal guardian and if he doesn't find a home soon then ...", then Bobber spoke and cut him off.

"Now honestly Commander Towers did you really think that my masters left me with three children without a home? No we still have the manor to return to kept safe and hid away from the world and yet still so close to home next to the capital"

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir, and I'm more than capable of raising them so even though this situation looks grim, we have our fallbacks to turn to"

"Well then, may I at least offer you four an escort there then?"

"That would be nice since the car was filled with laser holes ..."

After some travel time later and some misdirection we finally found it. I couldn't believe it! My mother and father kept this place a secret!? I don't understand why they did but it is huge! About three times the size the estate was! Me and my siblings walk towards the front doors of the huge old home with wide eyes and gaping mouths, this is our home. According from what Bobber told us with his brief history lesion, this place is the home of all Legends, since the first civilization. There's so many secrets in this family, I wished there weren't. Only time will tell for what lies ahead of me and my siblings.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter to my remake to Rogue's original backstory, and as such I'd like you the reader to inform me of errors and/or how I can improve this chapter and future one's ahead, so if you feel up to betareading be my guest, your name will be mentioned or I'll slip an Easteregg somewhere in your honor and dedication. Till next time. I kinda wanted to make this chapter longer but this was what I could come up with since my long period of writers block ended.**


	3. The Horizen's Bounties

**A/N : Like always I don't own Sonic or anything related with Sonic, only my OC, and please review so I know what I can do to make these chapters better, I shoot for 1000 words or more.**

It's been four years since Eggman's attack on the estate. It's funny how Mobians grow differently than humans. Like as if we are usually double our actual age till twenty-one. Bobber had did his job well raising us up till we could lick our own wounds and do things ourselves, we've already graduated school and collage, with the highest marks and degrees, nothing out of the ordinary for a Legend. Well only one thing really, I've token up a gunsmithing hobby and science hobby as well, not very common for a Legend unless they plan on doing great things for the greater good. Which I did, I knew this was my calling card. Not too long ago, about a year or so, I discovered a huge basement laboratory, it was mainly empty except for a few super computer towers here and there and the super computer at the other end of the lab. I found myself spending more and more time in it, even wearing dorky science lab outfit to boot. wearing half moon spectacles while working in it, testing new tech and playing around with chemistry, and at the same time coming up with blueprints for my almost seemingly impossible ideas for machines. My father didn't just leave me with just a lab with a computer, he left two other things inside, one message, and apparently his trusted sidearm _Stalker_. His custom 44. magnum revolver, it's frame was rather sharp instead of smooth and well rounded plus double the usual chamber and barrel size. It still had it's ups. For one thing it had an internal suppressor that seemed to be made of a destroyable material that the frame was made of, two, the bullets are custom made too and are easily customizable to be what ever you want from high explosive to head tracking bullets to fake death bullets that have a potent tranquilizer agent that makes the target's heart slow down so much that it seems like they're dead but they really aren't. Third is that the bullets themselves with the extra powder and longer barrel gives this gun a rough 2 mile radius of effective shooting distance, the advance rifling does wonders too as I can control where the bullet goes by even the slightest flick or movement of my hands, even making them curve around corners, but if I wanted to shoot around a corner I could easily use the ricochet bullet and bounce them off the walls. _Stalker_ is fully customizable in so many ways, it can be done on the fly too, amazing, this must have token my father ages to designee this piece of equipment. He also left me it's blueprints as well as an unfinished blueprint titled Buddies. They were four foot synths that were molded after Bobber, but the difference is that they were made to do the mundane tasks and all kinds of hazardous stuff. They were supposed to be programed like ants so that they work together to overcome obstacles. I had token the liberty of finishing the blueprint and making them, so far I've made forty active and twenty on standby in storage. We also have Commander Towers that on rare but frequent occasions visit us and have dinner with us, updating Bobber what's been going on with the world, and all that nonsense, I ask him if they located Dr. Ivo yet and he says that the scanners and scouts haven't found a thing yet. He did though ask me if I'd work at G.U.N when the time came, I keep rejecting his offer. I know what he wants from me, either making me make all kinds of bioweapons or other weapons, or become his poster child as the top agent in GUN, personally I wouldn't want that. Not my cup of tea.

Today though while working on my experimental stealth suit and armor. I had two unexpected guests drop in. I had heard rumors of a blue blur and his sidekick that left an orange streak as they sped by. Seems like today those two vigilante heroes were paying me a visit. While I may still be young my powers were finally starting to develop strongly and quickly, a Legend is basically Immortal and unkillable, along side with eternal youth and possessing god like powers, we still only use them when we have to, as we tap into the universe's Chaos Energy and not just Mobius. And the more we take from it the more zapped we feel, so we are careful not to do such. While most powers are usually under our control, other's are just down right passive effects that never stop, like our super fast regeneration and super strength, speed, sight, hearing, and probably the most useful skill telepathy, while I can choose who's mind I read, I passively seem to have a telepathic radar, allowing me to detect someone from up to a good mile away. Already I sensed them, thye moved pretty fast, and seeing as the security systems aren't going off, then Bobber has let them in on purpose. I quickly start stripping and put on the experimental stealth suit, the armor is gonna have to stay. I load _Stalker_ with non-lethal rubber SWAT bullets, ment to stun or knockout my enemies. Then I' pull the hood over my head and stick close to the various lab equipment, just like I designed it to do it rapidly mimics the textures and colors around me to make me invisible, zero visiblity means I have the element of surprise. As I listen closely for their voices, I find a suitable hiding spot for me to hide in, the suit isn't finished so it doesn't cloak well when on the move, making me partialy visible, the soles of the boots are noise damping so I make almost no noise, and the cloth is made of special micro fibers that give it bullet resistance and conceals me from thermal detection. I slow my breathing as the two known heroes and Bobber decend into my lab, and listen to their conversation.

"Master Rogue is down here somewhere, he probably knows your here and is hiding somewhere in there, as the computer if she can play the last recorded sighting of him, it might help, and watch out, he's been making this stealth suit, I have no idea what it does but you might have a hard time finding him", Bobber spoke to whom I suspect is the Blue blur, judging by his over cocky voice.

"Hey don't sweat it my robo dude, I'm pretty sure me and Tails won't have a hard time finding mister tall and dark in there, if we need help we'll call out"

"Alright then Master Sonic, just call out my name and I'll come down here in moments", he then left this Sonic and his buddy Tails.

"Sonic, are you sure he's even going to come with us? I mean, he has a personal score to settle with Eggman"

"True Tails, I'm not one hundred percent sure if he even will come with us, we can't force him, that's not what the Freedom Fighters stand for. We can quote on quote convince him, but if he doesn't take the offer then he doesn't now, we need to find him first so lets start looking", I hear their foot steps as the split up and start looking about the lab as they try and find me. Sonic manages to get the computer to cooperate with him and show him me stripping and putting on the suit then loading my gun and then pulling my hood over my head and dissapearing into thin air.

"Woah Tails, this guys tech know how is way higher than your's, he can turn invisable with that suit and he's got a loaded gun, probably with non-lethal bullets, but none the less we need to stay sharp"

"WHAT?! Sonic! This doesn't feel right, why don't we just leave?", Tails shouts from the other side of the lab, he hardly even notice me making my approach on him, and I was slowly sneaking up to him right in front of his eyes!

"Don't chicken out till we find him!", Sonic called back, I then unholster _Stalker_ and point it at his head, and then I stood up and took my final steep. Then I spoke hoursely to him.

"You should've left when you had the chance", I spoke as I tap the barrel right to his head, the sweat coming from his head as he looked towards the point I was pointing at. I then used my other hand and pulled my hood off, and the cloacking turned off. I had revealed myself to Tails, he seemed about my age, maybe younger. The fear in his eyes made me lighten up, I wasn't going to hurt him, he seemed like a nice person who still retains their innocense. I slowly pull the gun's barrel away and holster it, then I give a hearty chuckle.

"Ha! Oh man! You should've seen the look on your face! Gave you quite the scare huh?', Tails just seems to blank out on how quick my persona changed like that.

"Uh yeah ... Guess you did", His fear slowly etching away as I smile, then he takes a look over my suit.

"Extrodanary! I've never seen stealth tech like it! How does it work?", I laugh again, once I catch my breath I look behind me just to make sure I don't catch Sonic sneaking up.

"Well my friend it's very complex and the micro fibers and mimicking technology is something of it's own league I guess. It's super sturdy and can handle up to rifle grade rounds, not very useful though against shell and armor percing rounds", Tails seemed to be keeping up with me, kid must be pretty smart then.

"Ah, I see, so as far as this suit is mainly made of special fibers it nothing more than cloth right?", I simply nod, the fibers are specially designed to do what they were meant to do, for stealth perposes only. But that shouldn't stop me.

"Well, now that the moment has passed, I'd like to know why your here", Tails looked dumbfounded how I broke away from the conversation, but then he shakes his head and snaps back into the real world again.

"Oh! Right! Me and my big brother Sonic wanted to know if you'd join us", I return to a poker face and not allow this kid to get a read on me.

"Not interested"

"But we're doing it for the right cause!"

"still not interested", Then Sonic's voice came from over my shoulder"

"You'll be part of a temporary agreement to help us take down Eggman, I know that you hold a particular something agaist him", That caught me right where he wanted it to be, right at my heartstrings. Just pulling at them knowing of the whole ordeal that happened some time ago. and he want's to play that card. For a moment I almost wanted to actually kill him. And yet, some thing told me to go with it. Knowing I wanted my just revenge for the lost of my dad and mom. I turn around and look at him, he then holds his hand out.

"Do we have an agreement?", I stare at the hand for a short bit before grasping it with my own and looking him in the eye.

"We have a deal"

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Will Rogue finally get his just revenge? Find out next time on New Blood!**


End file.
